


it was not your fault but mine

by tomlinson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Misunderstandings, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinson/pseuds/tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dyaln thinks tyler is turning into a jehovah's witness but tyler just wants dylan to meet his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was not your fault but mine

at first, it wasn't the frequent. once a month, maybe less. though to be fair, there were generally only 4 sundays in a month so it couldn't really happen all that often. now though? now was a different ball game. this has been the third morning tyler had invited him to church and it was starting to get on his nerves.

they had dealt with the religion thing right after starting to date. tyler would go to church and generally be out doing who knows what (it wasn't cheating because he was a good little christian boy) and dylan would sit at home, maybe clean a bit but more than likely sit in front of the tv or computer and catch up with his shows before they aired a new episode that week. they had a thing going and it was a good thing and dylan doesn't understand why tyler is trying to ruin it.

well there is one reason dylan can think of but as much of a good christian tyler was, he wasn't becoming a jehovahs' witness.

"hey, um, dylan, do you want to go to church with me?" tyler asked the still basically sleeping dylan as he put on the clothes dylan helped him with the night before. it wasn't too difficult as they finally agreed on having tyler get a church outfit like all the old ladies that dylan sees in the movies. tyler wasn't aware of that, he just beamed when dylan suggested the idea like the sun was shining out of dylan's face.

"i'm okay," dylan slurred back, face slammed into a pillow and drool caked around the corners of his mouth.

"um, alright then. i guess i'll see you later," tyler supplied with a quick peck to the back of dylan's head before leaving their apartment.

with the slam of the door, dylan was tossing himself out of his slumber. slamming his hand onto his fragile bedside table, dylan gripped his phone before hitting the speed dial associated with posey.

"what could you even want dylan you're not even awake," posey groaned into the speaker, not at all happy.

"dude like, me and tyler are having problems," dylan sighed into his phone, heading back into his bed and hiding under the covers, like they could hide him from the conversation he was about to have with his best friend.

"yeah we are dylan this is inexcusable we're breaking up," posey joked into the receiver like he hadn't made this joke every time dylan brought up hoechlin.

"no like we're having actual problems. i don't want to break up," dylan pouted into his reciever like that was going to fix everything.

"what did he do? are his teeth too white?" posey was sounding on the edge of bored and not caring. while dylan and tyler did not have problems like this, dylan was not only known for over exaggerating, but posey would bet that dylan and tyler are going to end up living in the same nursing home with how their relationship is going.

"he keeps on asking me to go to church and i tell him no but he isn't getting the picture. this sounds less worse than i thought actually," dylan says before tacking on, "but i swear it's worse! like he's asking me every sunday and we already had the talk that i wouldn't join him." dylan was a firm believer in alone time for everyone. dylan saw church as tyler's alone time. not only that, but as a non-believer he didn't feel like he should venture into a place of worship, even if it was just to please his not-able-to-take-no-as-an-answer boyfriend.

"dude talk to him. like he's being a dick but like he probably thinks he's just being nice. like, getting you involved in things he likes. y'know how you love bowling and he hadn't really done it so you took him to the bowling alley so you two could possibly bond over bowling? this is just his way of doing that. no biggie you're not going to break up." the dial tone rung loud in dylan's ear and dylan just let his phone slide down his pillow, groaning loudly into the air.

the rest of the day was spent of just how he could bring this up without saying "we need to talk." he didn't really get around to thinking of how before tyler beat him to the punch of "we need to talk."

posey was wrong, wrong, wrong.

tyler has the audacity to look mad when he comes home from who knows where (still probably not cheating because he's a good jehovah's witness now). though once he sees dylan with the same look all the fight is gone and it's replaced with a nervous look.

before either of them could start a fight, tyler's mouth is blurting out "why don't you want to meet my parents."

"because you never asked me? you don't really mention them? i just assumed that..." dylan trailed off after that, not really wanting to bring up that topic when that is totally not even the point of the conversation dylan wanted to have.

"i have! i even asked you this morning and you said no! and what about assuming?" tyler's nervous look is back to being angry like dylan offended him by not wanting to go to church.

"you asked me to go to church! that is not the same as meeting the parents! and i thought like," dylan is to the point of waving his hands around like they will do the talking for him at this point. "that they like, didn't talk to you anymore because of the 'i like boys thing' and being christian," dylan finally slipped out after a few moments and wow that sounded kind of mean.

tyler, at this point, looks like he doesn't even know where to start with that accusation. and instead grabs the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath before even trying to answer what dylan has just said. and hey, dylan made perfect sense.

"my parents, my family, we all go to church together. and go to brunch after or have a neighborhood barbecue. every-- every other person just kind of knew that and went along. and after you said no the first time i just assumed you didn't want to meet my family so i didn't talk about them. i don't-- they don't like... do you really think that poorly of them?" tyler looks more hurt by the end of that and dylan doesn't blame him because wow, he is feeling like such a dick. but it's not really his fault.

"i just thought, like, church was your you time!" dylan let his hands explode as if he was trying to make that clearer. "like, how i go and hang out with tyler you go and hang out with god and stuff. and i didn't want to infringe on that. and i just assumed you did like, other things after. workout, cheat with some take out while still maintaining the air that your diet is perfect in front of me," dylan listed on his fingers though as he started to move down them, the points were getting weaker and weaker. "and like the parents thing? you just never talked about them and i assumed you didn't want me to meet them as your boyfriend or whatever. like they seem cool but i mean i totally respect that." dylan could feel his face heating in shame because, wow. his points are getting lamer and lamer. tyler's parents were super cool and then out of nowhere they just kinda disappeared and he didn't even think of that?

"so i think we have a big misunderstanding and it's all fixed now yeah?" dylan hopes that this is all behind them.

"yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd? i mean this isn't really that serious, i'm mainly just trying to get back into writing but all critique is nice.


End file.
